User talk:Adyniz
-- Jäzzi (Talk) 15:39, March 18, 2012 Images Hi Adyniz, my name is Godisme, a user around many of wikia's wikis. I saw your message to Jazzi and there was something that concerned me about it, specifically, the line "can you please enlighten Pokemon Wikia users to not use other sites' images without their permission and to upload their own" seems to imply that you own these images. I am not sure how familiar you are with copyright law and the fair use doctrine but Bulbapedia does not own the images it uses. They are used under the doctrine of Fair use which allows you to use copyrighted work as long as it is not for commercial use. The real owner of those images is the Pokémon anime studio. The problem here is not that Pokemon wiki is taking images from Bulbapedia, that is perfectly acceptable. The problem is that the Pokemon wiki is not putting up a fair use claim on their images. Yes, I know that it sucks that people can up and steal your images without giving you any credit. I come from Bleach Wiki, where we have had a few incidents of other wikis taking our images. It sucks but there is nothing you can do about it. They are not doing anything wrong. However, taking a look at Bulbapedia's images, they seem to be poorly licensed in any case. In order to meet the demands of Fair use, a Fair Use Rationale template is optimal for giving credit back to the owner of the copyrighted work. Have a look at this FUR template. It is the same as what Wikipedia uses. Adding this to your images ensures that they cannot be taken down due to a DMCA takedown notice. I suggest you add it to images there as I will be working with Pokemon wiki to help them get it on their images. Best -- :Yeah, I am completely aware of the licensing issue, that is why I said: ::"Yes, you guys have equal rights to upload pics as we do and I am aware of the fact that images are a necessary part of a Wiki but it certainly does not mean that the users will copy images from other sites and without asking for their permission. There are DVDs, RAWs and DVRs available through which they can record and take their own snaps. We work really hard on them and it is not an easy task to get the high quality, well focused pic along with the choice perfect of scene. There is a lot more than just uploading when it comes to images.". :::Bulbapedia certainly doesn't own those pics but there is a code of ethics when it comes to using other resources. Not just here but it happens on Bulbapedia as well. A lot of sites come to us regarding the same issue, we do some investigation and if it is confirmed to be uploaded by some other fansite first, we deal with it as soon as possible. One or two images are fine but more that 50% of the images is just preposterous and it is not good for a site's integrity as well. The one thing that we did was to implement a new policy in order to stop further theft and strictly prohibited our users to not use other fansites' material without their permission except for the affiliates. And yes, it definitely sucks that we can't do anything about it because of the fair use licensing but as a fellow admin, it was my responsibility to inform you guys. Thanks for the tip by the way, good luck! :) Adyniz 01:36, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Re: Hello Taken care of. :) Feel free to leave me messages about Bulbapedia content being used here, one of the reasons I was made an admin was for my vigilance over that kind of stuff. 20:17, March 26, 2012 (UTC) :Oh, great. Thanks :) Adyniz 02:03, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Plots How unamusing of him/her. No, that user is someone else, who, as you can see, is copying plots I wrote and just making few changes here and there. Energy ''X'' 21:38, March 28, 2015 (UTC)